High
by puffpuffpuff
Summary: post fault eo that takes place one night in olivia's apartment. this story isnt meant to be taken seriously but let me know what you think and oh ya i dont own any of the characters duh.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Benson was worn out and tired, she thought she looked the part too as she evaluated herself in front of her full body mirror. It was a Friday night and she had the night off which was something foreign her, she enjoyed time off but felt like she could have used the time to catch up on work. Even though Olivia Benson returned back to the SVU the captain had her doing a safe balance of paper work along with a lighter case load she still didn't fully feel her usual self especially around her other half. Elliott and Olivia worked together when they had to and even though they after the short yet influential leave of absence things weren't quite the same with her partner. They knew each other inside and out but there was always such a deep void that neither one of them had the courage to make a valiant attempt at fulfilling.

Olivia had analysed the situation till she couldn't dissect it apart anymore. There was no point in trying to find explanations for every single questionable thing in their professional and personal relationship plus it was a Friday night. As far as Olivia Benson was concerned Elliott was content on working with Fin while she was placed on separate cases under the captain's order due to the confusion that happened earlier on in the year when their so-called relationship interfered with their jobs.

After opening every window in her small one bedroom apartment she made her way over to her bed not knowing what else to do with her Friday night. A bar would be out of the question since she had no desire to sit alone in a smoke filled area just so that she could end up drinking and making small talk with someone that didn't hold any real interest to her. She was tempted to text Elliott's cell phone and ask him what he was doing but things were defiantly not like they used to be where she could easily talk to him about anything at any given time, well just about anything that is. They said everything besides what they really needed to say and she wasn't ready to venture into that grey area at this hour of the evening.

It was bizarrely hot outside considering how it was past eleven and even though she had a fan pointed directly at her bed as her white tank top stuck to her glistened body like a second skin. She reached over to the small tin box inside her night stand beside a box of protection that must have collected dust along with a cheesy paperback romance novel that she never had the time or desire to finish. She always felt so juvenile and slightly embarrassed whenever she pulled out the tin box; she wasn't a teenager but a grown woman. Olivia Benson was a mature adult who just so happened to be a frustrated yet highly respected detective that was sitting with her legs crossed on her bed about to roll a joint.


	2. Chapter 2

She was never one for drowning out her problems with alcohol due to having an alcoholic for a mother and she was no longer a twenty-something year old who would diminish her daily pain with a fling every now and then so getting a buzz on rare occasion was the most harmless thing she could do.

It was one secret she had that no one suspected, not Casey, not Fin and especially not Elliott. She could just hear what he would have to say about her recreational drug use in his fatherly nagging tone so she kept it a secret and intended on keeping it that way. She wasn't the luckiest in the love department but wanted to maintain the respected reputation she had in the force, in some ways it was all she had.

"You and this job are about the only things I have anymore, Liv."

His voice rang in her ears and she shook her head as if it was an action that she was destroying the memory of his words that stung her harder than he could ever imagine.

She focused on the task in front of her as she rolled a joint in a quick yet experienced manner, hell she even surprised herself at how good she got at it. She rested back on her pillow and was well prepared to tune out the outside world in order to gain a state of comfortable numbness thru each inhale.

Olivia almost laughed at how pitiful she must have looked in boxers smoking a joint all by herself on a Friday night. She wasn't in college anymore with the peer pressure of her roommates trying to get her stoned before exam week but an adult coughing up the access smoke that hit her lungs way too hard.

It was burning her lungs but also cooled her down from her head to toe. The world around her became softer and the faint music coming from the radio was quiet but managed to over power the noisy New York streets that never seemed to sleep.

Just as she went to put the paper product into her mouth she heard a firm knock at the door, her landlord never visited and she wasn't expecting any visitors. The loud knock at the door was one of a cop; she obviously knew that from a mile away. Who was it? She asked herself but she obviously knew which quickly triggered her paranoia. She quickly put the burning joint into an ashtray. It couldn't be him, could it? She felt excitement, nervousness, and guilty all at the same time. She opened her window and gestured with her arms to direct the smoke out of the area but failed miserably. The smell was still evident even though air was circulating through her room with the aid of the two open windows and fan.

"I'm coming!" She yelled as the knocking continued.

Before her hand reached the locks on the door she glanced into her hallway mirror to do a quick once over of herself. Eyes weren't extremely red but she did look high, god what was she thinking she repeated over to herself as she ran a hand thru her messy locks of sun kissed hair.

She diverted her attention back to the door and looked in the keyhole, great.

"Liv" He said as he looked at her, did he notice?

"Hey El, what can I do for you?" She said in a cheerful tone which she was sure was a dead give-away but her best attempt at keeping all composure.

"Since when I need a reason to…what's that smell? Are you trying to cook and burn your place down again?" He said stopping mid sentence to sniff in an investigating manner.

"Yeah- I ...uh…you know me…" God, why did I just say that, she said to herself silently in her head.

"Are you okay Liv or are we hanging out in your doorway all night?" Her blue eyed partner stated while taking a long look at her which made her extremely uncomfortable to say the least.

"Yeah…c'mon in." she said allowing him in but wanting nothing more than to run into her room and toss the joint down the toilet and air out her room.

"You look nice" Elliott Stabler said while giving her a quick once over with a thin smirk across his lips. It was then that she first became self conscious about her lack of bra and short cotton boxers not to mention having red eyes and no make up on.

"Yeah thanks, I was just getting to sleep…uh what uh brings you here stranger?" She asked, he was becoming more and more of a stranger to her as the days turned to weeks and the distance grew between the two.

"In the area and knew you had the day off and we are practically strangers, we can't let that happen." He smiled. It was the first time she seen him genuinely smile in the longest time.

"Do you want anything?" She offered thinking of how general her statement was, it made a heat rise from her thighs up to her face turning into a blush across her cheek bones. A part of Olivia wanted to hear Elliott in a state of vulnerability just so that she knew she was needed in his life. Physically or emotionally she was curious to see what he needed from her.

"Yeah, whatever it is you were doing before I got here. Liv, do you really think I am stupid?" He said looking at her with his thick biceps crossed across his broad chest.

"I-I was just in bed actually." She said crossing her arms in mock fashion trying to pull herself together long enough to make a stern face at him.

He just nodded and pushed his way past her and walked into the hallway leading to her bedroom.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She screamed as she ran behind him trying to pull him away. She practically jumped onto his back until he spun around and grabbed her by the waist until he playfully tossed her down onto her own bed.

"A-ha, I knew it! Liv, your place stinks…you can't fool me you pot head!" Elliott laughed with a shocked look on his face. Olivia just turned onto her stomach and put her face down to get a mouthful of her pillow.

"I am not a pothead, I was just experimenting…it's for medical reasons" She lied as she put her face back down against the pillow to avoid his eyes.

"Yeah sure, I did it in high school to help me get rid of migraines." He winked.

"Drop it, just toss it out the window and lecture me for the next seven years about how wrong it is for a cop to…." She stopped mid-sentence as she watched her partner take a seat on her bed beside her with the joint in one hand and a lighter in the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback! I don't know where I am going with this story but I hope the readers enjoy like it.

--

He put it to his mouth as he sparked it back up.

"El, what the hell are you doing?" She said acting even more shocked than the state he was in when he made his way into her room to chase the foreign yet familiar smell. "Getting high with my favourite partner, that's what" Elliott replied as he nudged her over to make more room for him.

"Take your shoes off." She said looking down at the worn out pair of Nike trainers on his feet. She wanted to laugh at how ironic it was to lay in bed beside Elliott Stabler and share a joint.

She turned to her side as Elliott was on eye level with her inhaling a large amount into his mouth and watched him cough up what seemed to be a lung.

"Easy does it" She said while bursting out laughing at him. Elliott looked like he was in deep concentration as smoke exhaled from his nose like a bull. His eyes found her staring and he just smiled, there was always unspoken communication with the two long time partners. Sure it was awkward but it was also strangely comforting to be sharing this moment with him.

"So is this what Detective Olivia Benson does on her Friday nights huh?" Elliott said to her as he rolled over on his side to make eye contract with her.

"El, it's the kind of thing I do once in a blue moon…I am not an addict or anything." She said finally opening her eyes to meet his. Every time their eyes locked something happened that Olivia was guaranteed only happened to them, it didn't have a name and she didn't know what it was but it just happened.

"I am not judging you, I could never do that." He said as he peeled his eyes away from her eyes and glanced down her body as he put the joint into his mouth before passing it to her.

"How about when I left? What judgement did you have on me then?" Olivia asked as her hands touched his fingertips to take her turn.

"You were and still are a stubborn woman who thinks she can save the world from destruction; you always have to have your way and if not than you place the blame on me." He said licking his lips and turning his face that seemed to be moving closer to hers.

"Why does it always have to include you? It's always me and you; it can't be an Elliott issue or an Olivia issue it always has to be an _US_ issue, El." Olivia speedily said as her head spun softly. Everything seemed lighter and softer but his face which remained perfectly focused and defined.

"That's the way it has always been, we cant change it but the fact that we almost ruined everything we had says a lot about that, Liv." Elliott said as he rubbed his temples before re-opening his icy blue eyes at her.

"So what else that I have been doing for the past seven years annoys you, you might as well say it while we are both high" She giggled but was serious about finding his true evaluation of her.

"I don't think two totally different people could be so similar, I think you bite off more than you can chew at times but that's normalcy for you. Liv, I can't stand how you always manage to make me feel in adequate compared to how well you conduct yourself under the pressure and stress…"

"El…." She said feeling speechless, "No, Liv let me continue" he sighed as he sat upright to lean his head against the backboard of her bed.

"I hate the way you always ask me if I want the crust of your sandwich when you peel it off but I love the way you take a sip of my coffee and leave your lipstick on the cup or the fact that for the majority of our partnership I play the what if game in my head but you have put up with me more than anyone and for that you deserve some sort of reward…or present…or no wait…a medal or a gift, yeah that's it…a gift" Elliott said feeling the high stimulate all of his senses and his blunt confession made his stomach jump.

Olivia knew exactly what he meant when he said 'the what if game', silently she spent many of their shifts wondering what would happen if they were in different circumstances and places in each others lives. _What if he kissed me, what if I liked it? What if this is all a figment of my imagination? What if we ever became intimate? What if it was bad? What if it was really amazing? What if I need him more than he realizes? What if he needs me more than I will ever fully grasp?_ What if…

She just laid back down beside him and closed her eyes wishing that this would go away like a bad dream or play on repeat like a fantasy.

The seconds fast turned to minutes and an hour later the crime fighting pair were in the clouds. Both of them lying on their backs in the middle of her bed, neither one of them complained about the heat but neither one of them stopped talking. There was no awkward pause and wasn't an inch in between their two bodies side by side. Neither one of them brought up any conflicting issues they had in the past but instead they discussed something that was often left out of daily conversation at work- their future.

"I think we will be old farts doing desk duty…you will complain about menopause while we are stuck doing paper work all day long for some newbie Captain." Elliott snorted as he laughed, which she found annoying yet appealing to her.

"Yeah if I am menopausal you will be a frequent Viagra user and there is no way we will be doing desk duty. We will probably end up crazy like Munch and end up retiring for a month before we beg for our jobs back." Olivia laughed as her hand lazily drew an outline of his tattoo on his bicep with her fingertips.

She wasn't sure why touching all of a sudden became a comfortable action for them to embrace but Elliott was growing used to it and enjoyed it as if it was part of their regular routine to hold hands. Both of them were nervous, excited and also ready to blame the new found comfort on the drug but for the time being it felt right.

Olivia closed her eyes to listen to the stereo that had since been changed to a station of Elliott's preference which gave Elliott Stabler the freedom to store away this specific image of her in his memory for future reference.

Messy light brown shoulder length hair, her thick lashes were closed and her mouth was slightly a jar…pouty lips that were dry yet still luscious. He was taking mental notes of her appearance that he enjoyed with guilty pleasure. She was wearing a worn out wife beater that clung to her free breasts, he forced his eyes away only to glance back down at her womanly form completely free from a bra.

There he was lying in bed with his best friend looking at her breasts thru a semi see-thru undershirt. He wondered how she would feel and even smell when pressed up against him. Her eyes opened and she looked down to find her hand still on his bicep and removed her fingertips from body and turned to her side to face him.

"What are we doing?" She asked with tired eyes as they moved from his eyes, lips down to his chest peaking thru his now unbuttoned black polo shirt. There was no question that Olivia often looked at Elliott with desire, confusion, and love and even hate on occasion but right now she was looking at him as a forbidden object or a dirty secret .What were they doing? Elliott didn't have the proper answer for that. They would always be caught somewhere in the middle of something hectic and unexpected but this was normalcy for them. Getting high and observing each other physically and mentally from now on was normal for Benson and Stabler.

He didn't want to talk; they had talked for more than half a decade straight, right now he needed something else perhaps something more. He wasn't sure what but he needed her in ways that he hadn't dared to speak of.

"You ever wonder why nothing ever happened between us." Elliott spoke quietly as he blew out O shaped smoke clouds from his mouth. She knew he was high and he assumed the same for her so right now they both made a silent contract that what they were saying now would be forgotten in the morning and classified as joking.

"What do you mean?" She asked wrinkling her perfectly arched brow at him. She knew what he meant but Olivia needed to hear it. A new found courage built up inside of them, maybe it was in the air or maybe it was the right opportunity

Elliott wanted to bite his tongue but it was too late, _my big fat mouth always getting me in trouble_, Elliott said to himself.

"Everyone minus us suspects that we are more than partners, we never talk about it…ever." He said looking directly into her eyes. "You know how everyone has to make everything into something dirty and risqué, El." She replied trying to shake his comments off as nothing but she knew it was more than that.

"So you never thought about it huh?" He asked handing the remainder of what he was smoking to her.

She stopped and inhaled one last time before reaching over his body and putting it out into the ashtray giving her enough time to stall or for him to forget the question.

"El…stop." She said giggling in a way that she knew was a dead give away.

"C'mon I know I am not the only one who thought on rare occasion that maybe in another lifetime we would be more than just two lonely old cops." He said speaking more truth than she could have dared.

"You thought about it too?" She quietly said laying her head back down onto her pillow.

"Mmmhmm…it wasn't the best thing to have happened to me during my marriage but I guess the mind wanders huh?" He smiled.

"If you were never married when we met do you think…never mind this is stupid. You aren't thinking straight and I am not even talking properly, El." Olivia said moving over so that the side of their hips were no longer rubbing.

"I thought you would be a lousy cop since …you know…how you look and all of that, by looking at you I didn't think you would last half this long." Elliott said trying to maintain the carefree front he was pulling but she knew how much courage he had to strike up to even say such a thing.

"What do you mean how I look? I know pant suits or padded shoulders weren't exactly the coolest thing or my buzz cut but hey what do you mean?" She laughed; all she could do was laugh because inside she was spinning.

"Look at you, why do you think my wife cared that I was spending six hours alone in a car with my partner or how the whole department probably has pools on us. You are fucking gorgeous Liv." He said breaking the eye contact they managed to hold during such a tense moment.

"Oh shut up smart ass" Olivia playfully tugged on his shirt as she said feeling the blush on her cheeks spread through her tingling body.

"See that's the thing about you…" He began to say then stopped and literally bit down on his tongue.

"What?" She said looking down at the thin layer of moisture on his chest from the humidity.

He just shook his head and went back to starring up at her ceiling.

Then there it was the awkward silence in the thick air. Their bodies felt miles apart even though Olivia only moved away a few inches but it wasn't enough. She could never be far enough but never ever close enough to him.


	4. Chapter 4

"If I won the lotto I would live on an island very far from here" Olivia softly answered as Elliott continued to toss grapes in the air before landing in his mouth, which they always seemed to have landed in.

"What would you do without the crime, the city and psychos?" Elliott said as he tried to throw a grape down her shirt before she grabbed it and ate it.

"I would be too busy napping on the beach to think about it all." She laughed, he laughed to be polite but he knew that wasn't what she really wanted. All Olivia did was constantly over analyze and care about everything and everyone before herself.

"How about if you could bring one person with you and you had no clothes, no food, nothing…you just had to make a life there…what would you do?" He asked her as he handed her over the large empty orange bowl filled with grape stems. "I would bring Munch, he would be my entertainment and convince me that it is all a conspiracy surrounded by the Bermuda Triangle", Olivia laughed but in all seriousness she had no one else but him to bring with her even if it was ever a reality.

"What about me?" He said smiling at her in a way that made the heat rise to her face and her palms slightly clammy. "I would bring you along to fight with, who else would argue with me? The gorillas wont." She smiled back at him trying to crack a pathetic joke, it is what they both did to cushion the blow of a serious question…they had a smart ass remark for every serious statement; they had no other way to handle daily life.

"Smart ass, I'd bring you…" He said standing up and walking over to the other side of the bed to get a look out the large bay window.

She smiled at him and watched his every movement until she decided to get up and put away the bowl and grab beer from her fridge for the both of them. He watched her leave the room and continued to daze out of the window.

Once Olivia got to the kitchen she placed the bowl down and leaned her head against the refrigerator. _What was she doing? What were they doing? And why did this feel so good._

Not once did she feel like she was going down a dead end road, never being worthy of true happiness…she felt as normal as she was convinced she was ever going to get. This is what younger people do in the awkward beginning stages of their relationship, get high and play truth or dare and in many ways that was exactly what they were playing.

She took beer out of her fridge and walked over to her room slowly to find Elliott still at the window but this time with a joint in his hand as he continued to put all of his effort into lighting it. Without saying a word she nudged him with her hip and motioned for him to take the beers out of her arms and took the joint out of his hand.

"El, grow up!" Olivia said as she shot him a dirty look and shook her head. She almost convinced him that she was half serious until she burst out laughing. "I have to grow up? Coming from giggles the clown", he handed her the lighter and just watched her laugh. Elliott never considered himself to be an overly comedic person, sure he admitted that he could be witty in his own sarcastic dry cop way but he liked how she laughed so hard that no noise came out when she was with him that night.

"Mission accomplished, Inspector Gadget! Remember him? That is going to be your new name from this moment out!" She exclaimed as if she discovered a scientific breakthrough as she exhaled and passed it over to him

"Hey you are the one with the extensive battery collection in your night stand so you can fit the name perfectly, Liv. I'm not dumb, I saw your collection when I was looking for the lighter!" he chuckled and watched her cheeks blush. "I have a lot of appliances; you my friend need to get laid and get your mind out of the gutter!" She laughed and looked out the window in the opposite direction as him.

There it was, the rarely present silence back again that filled the room making another appearance. They never ran out of words but this time there was something they both needed to experience and neither one of them could swallow their fear and pride long enough to be in the open with whatever it was.

Both of them were still looking out her window until he inhaled one last time before placing his hands on her hips to face him. The smile on her face faded quickly once she saw how close they actually were, nothing was said but her eyes questioned his intentions. He was just as nervous as her perhaps even more but what Elliott wanted he got and this was something too good to get away.

His eyes locked on her eyes quickly until he looked down at her lips and moved forward to part her mouth. Their lips touched softly as if it wasn't even really happening. Elliott blew smoke into her mouth and softly let his tongue barely touch the tip of her tongue.

That was her sexiest kiss to date, she didn't even know if it qualified as a kiss or he was doing it to be humorous but it was perfect, _whatever it was._

"_Big Red gum, that's it."_

"What?" She said quietly still wondering what the hell he was trying to pull.

"You taste like Big Red gum" he mumbled still looking at her lips, "yeah and you are crazy", was all Olivia could reply. She wasn't even sure why she was restraining herself, for all she knew he could have been joking around but she knew that she wanted to explore this.

"Crazy huh?" He said with his hands still on her hips and her breasts still no more than a couple inches away from his muscular chest.

She nodded and felt her knees instantly weaken.

He carelessly tossed the lit joint into the ashtray and pushed her up against her wall gently but with assertiveness.

Elliott stared at her for what seemed to be ages until she leaned forward to kiss him, she had everything to lose and all the more reason for her to yearn it so badly.

She would have never expected it to feel like _this,_ he couldn't remember the last time a simple kiss felt so erotic and exciting. This was new forbidden territory that they couldn't wait to cross with the sexual tension mounting.

_He tasted like Elliott, his specific taste was a mixture of grapes and fresh summer air. _

Olivia moaned into his mouth as his tongue continued to tease hers with passion. His hands moved to the side of her face. He was moving her hair out of her face and to twist a lock of hair between his fingers then to rest on the small of her back. Every touch seemed magnified and stimulated her from the inside out. He needed contact with her body, so very desperately and she felt his evident excitement against her cotton shorts.

Her mind never stopped once, she was trying to savour his taste, his smell and how his hard body felt against hers. He turned her to mush and she knew she had little self control left in her system.

They were both high, running off natural attraction and instinct along with enough sexual tension to make anyone uncomfortable.

Elliott softly whispered her name as his hands palmed her ass and made a trail of kisses down her neck. Elliott was aroused as was she but it was taunting and scary that they had this type of connection after years of proper friendship.

She pushed him back onto her bed and decided not to fight what was inside of her. Elliott just laid back and licked his lips before closing his eyes as Olivia positioned herself right against his growing erection. She straddled him and just looked down at him, his eyes immediately opened and a thin smile came across his lips, she returned the smile and leaned down to kiss him softly to see if he still tasted and felt as incredible as the first instant and not a single thing changed.

Elliott took hold of her hips and continued to give her the control over the situation, he wanted her in the most desperate and passionate way but didn't want it to end on a sour note. It was only his sweats and her thin shorts in between their bodies and Olivia was well aware of that as she rolled off of him and pulled him over top of her. The heat that was now invading each others personal space was suffocating them and Elliott began to feel a soft sweat build on his brow as she continued to welcome his mouth on her skin.

Out of breath and more sexually charged by a kiss with Olivia then love making with the woman he once called his wife, he knew that this was real chemistry at its finest. She was kissing away his pain and with every sigh from her it only excited him more. Maybe they were just friends or even old co-workers but at this moment she was the most attractive woman he has ever set eyes on and that he was sure of.

Olivia raised her hips off her bed to make better contact with his body and he gently rubbed himself against her then backed off, he didn't want to be too much at once but he had never been more horny in his life.

She stopped kissing his neck and just moaned softly almost directly into his ear as his kisses trailed along her collar bone while his rather notable erection rubbed against her shorts, leaving her panties wet and her nipples erect.

He was trying so hard to be gentle and patient so he wouldn't be too overbearing but she was making it harder and harder. His hands began to explore her body as he looked into her eyes and cupped her round breasts. Her eyes followed his hands as his fingertips barely touched her visible erected nipples which caused her to close her eyes tightly.

His mouth was hot and he continued to softly bruise her neck with his tongue as his hands explored her perky breasts thru her under shirt.

Her hands remained on his back until her curiosity and sexual appetite got the best of her. She ran her hand down his chest and slid her hand down the front of his pants.

_Fuck, Liv…._

It was all he could say as he tried to focus on her; it was all about her…he repeated to himself as he felt her hand apply more pressure.

"El, What…what are we doing?" She moaned as her hand continued to pleasure his erection.

"I'm finding more about you…." He said as he toyed with the hem of her shirt waiting to see her in her full glory, the breasts he caught cheap glances at when she would bend over to clean her desk whenever she wore her tight black v neck shirt. He would have never in his wildest fantasies could have dreamt this up.

"Do you like what you are finding out?" She asked him knowing what he was looking at as he positioned himself in between her legs.

He nodded and lowered his head to taste her nipple thru the thin fabric of her shirt.

"Oh God, we…can't" She whispered as in a sexy more throaty voice that he hadn't heard till tonight. Her hands were now on his chest and he moved back up to kiss her lips one last time.

"I am sorry…I thought you were…" He began to say until he was at a loss for words. It all rushed to his brain, the kisses, the touching and soft petting. It really happened.

"I am…God, this is scary. El, I can't mess this up." She said as she pushed the hair out of her face.

He nodded and rolled off of her and prayed that his erection would go down just as fast as it came.

She felt bad for leading him on with her hand practically inside of his pants but things were too out of control, she needed control but this time Elliott actually did control her mind and body unlike ever before.

"It's been a really long time for me, I mean a real long time." Olivia said as she went onto her side and moved closer to his body. She was praying that he didn't hate her or regret what was started.

"For what?"

"I haven't been intimate with anyone in, well let's just say I haven't had sex in a really long time and I don't want this to be an awkward thing", She said embarrassed yet completely honest.

"Who says I wanted to have sex with you?" He said turning over to face her. She just looked down in between their bodies and playfully raised her eyebrow to the irony of the situation.

"What do you want then?" She playfully asked him.

"Just to make you feel good" He said as she returned her mouth to his and welcomed his hands on her body again.


	5. Chapter 5

I am a little too excited for the new season of SVU, thanks for all the feedback…enjoy!

--

Without saying a word he pulled up her shirt and sucked a hardened nipple into his mouth. His hand went in between her legs and massaged her syrupy spot applying more and more pressure. He couldn't believe it and neither could she, they were high but running off the heat from each other and the tension more than the substance they smoked.

"What do you want?" She didn't know what came over her to act in such a vulnerable manner.

He kissed her with tongue and passion while placing her hand over the bulge in his track pants.

"Aren't we excited" Olivia said as she felt his rock hard cock in her hand. It wasn't hitting her yet that she was stroking Elliott or that he was taunting her with every long kiss on her body.

He stared at her body as he pushed her back onto the bed and sat up. _Amazing tits_ he thought to himself as he saw her lay down looking so turned on.

"Take those off" She said feeling frustrated, ignoring her he stopped fingering her and looked at her with a look of deviance in his eyes "I have always wanted to do something…" Elliott said as he slipped his fingers out of her body. "And what would that be?" She asked anxiously, without saying a word he put his fingers to his mouth and sucked them, devouring her taste. Olivia just watched feeling amused, turned on and shocked.

_Mmmmm_ he said as he pulled the shorts off and spread her legs to make room for his face.

Elliott kissed each one of her thighs and then parted her with his tongue, bam he was feeling right at home. She tasted divine and every one of her moans pushed him closer to the edge. He licked her softly as if he was taking a sip of steaming hot coffee before taking a gulp. He was making her reach her peak with his flickering tongue and light blows to her clitoris. Elliott inserted two fingers inside of her as he continued to tease her with his tongue.

Olivia didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything, and it felt so sinfully good. Her head titled back, eyes shut and fingers in his hair that she soon released and gripped the bed sheets beside her.

"Olivia, look at me…" He requested as he planted single strokes of his tongue inside of her warmth.

She sat up slightly and looked down at him pleasuring her, she began to see colors. Involuntarily her eyes shut and within her lids she saw reds, oranges and beams of white flicker as she reached her orgasm.

She fought to keep her breath and felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her like when she jumped into a freezing cold shower in the middle of July. Her body shook violently and thighs trembled as Elliott licked every drop of her juice that escaped from inside her inner folds.

"That was…I needed that, you know that right." She moaned as her chest raised and fell down as her breathing began to regulate. Her bones felt weak and her head was spinning, she was satisfied yet still hungry for more.

"You taste real good, Olivia." He said as he sat up in between her nude body.

She felt her flushed face heat up at his blunt admission and obvious stares.

"I thought we weren't going to have sex, I thought we were only going to explore, remember that's the way you put it?" She said as her hand reached into his pants to find his stiff member.

"We haven't had sex yet, you didn't seem to have any protests when I was going down on you," He smiled as he bit down on his bottom lip as Olivia pulled his pants and boxer briefs down along with them.

"Well how about I return the favor, is that okay?" She smiled looking down at him.

"I didn't do it as a favor, I did it because I wanted to." Elliott responded leaning over and kissing her lips.

"Good because that's why I want to do it." Olivia said as she flipped him over so that his back was against the backboard of her bed and she leaned down in-between his legs.

In her mind she couldn't grasp what they had done and were doing. She always imagined that whenever they would experience something sexual it wouldn't have foreplay, it would just be sex followed by feelings of regret. Olivia never would have expected them to vocally discuss in the flirtatious manner what they wanted to do and not an ounce of regret washed over her. It felt too normal to be true, she expected feelings of lament, embarrassment and pleasure but not like this.

She kissed the tip of his cock before taking him into her mouth. He was large and long inside of mouth. Her cheeks began to ache as she moved on and down his shaft.

Elliott moaned and cursed with one hand rubbing her bare breast and other fisting a handful of her hair in his hand. She liked hearing his voice and the pleasure she was giving him with her tongue and jerking hand motions.

His tip was slick and oozing with pre-come as she started making out patterns with her tongue and repeating them.

She looked up at him and saw that he had been watching her and held the hair out of her face as he watched her take as much as she could of him into her mouth.

She knew he was close, he began to raise his hips off the bed and warned her about what was inevitably about to occur but Olivia wanted to taste him the way he had enjoyed her. She felt dirty but in a sexually empowering way, she had never been more turned on in her life.

He released his warm juice into her mouth and groaned loudly as she sucked his tip. She didn't want to talk, she knew Elliott was going to say something but she had no more desire to keep up the vocal foreplay, she needed more than that. She sat up and kissed him hard and wet with the taste of him still heavy on her lips. He pulled back and looked down at their nude bodies against each other and tasted himself on her with every kiss. At first it stunned him but grew accustomed to it, he would have never imagined this in a million years.

"I thought you said you didn't want to do this" He whispered as he saw her position herself on his lap.

She didn't say a word but took hold of him and guided him inside of her. "Oh my god, fuck" he hissed.

She was soaking wet, warm and so tight that he couldn't help but raise his hips off the bed and pushed himself further in. Olivia moaned out loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him till the initial pain of intercourse after a long absence without it disappeared and pleasure took over her body.

He felt her walls stretch around him as she sat down completely taking his erection inside of her body. It felt amazing, _she felt complete and he felt comfort._

They both looked at each other as the radio all of a sudden became silent as their breathing and the sound of her mattress was the only thing to be heard. The outside world could have been paused and muted for all they would have known.

She grinded her hips against him as his one hand held her hip and the other groped her breast. This was love making, sex and fucking all in one, this was more than pleasure.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for waiting, I have been enjoying my holidays too much and haven't updated this in ages. Here's an update for any readers out there, cheers!

--

She felt her body slightly shift and she opened her eyes to find Elliott sitting up looking at her as he ate an apple.

Did they just have sex and the first thing he was doing afterwards was sitting in her bed eating an apple? They did have sex. Absolutely mind blowing sex. It wasn't love making, he had fucked her senseless and she loved it.

He had turned her over and taken her from behind. _Tell me how you like it_, he moaned into her ear causing her to grip the sheets harder until her knuckles were pale white. _I like it when you do it hard, harder…please, _she pleaded for him to give it to her good, it had been too long since she had sexual relations with a man and the fact that it was Elliott only made every emotion and need intensified. His name melted off her lips as he thrusted hard inside of her body. Over and over again.

_Harder,harder, harder. ._ She heard her voice ringing in her ears as she looked down at her body and she was still in her shorts and tank top. What the fuck?

"Hi..." Elliott said smiling at her as she kicked the covers off her feet and rubbed her eyes.

Elliott knew she was still in a daze and smiled at her hair that was matted and wild across her pillow.

"We passed out after you peer pressured me into getting stoned, and you looked like you were really enjoying your dream so I let you sleep for a half hour," Elliott said as his lips sucked into the apple before chewing. _Damn,_ she thought to herself.

"Wait I had only been sleeping half an hour? What time is it? What time did you get here at and we did get stoned?!" She mumbled out all at once.

Perhaps all of it wasn't a dream.

"You were really out of it, I got here two hours ago, and it's not even ten yet," He laughed at her.

She couldn't help but laugh at her insanity.

"Wanna share?" He asked her as he looked at her shake her head and laugh.

"I had a dream but El, I don't think I should be doing this with you," Olivia said as she sat up and leaned her back against the wall of her bed.

"Why can't you be doing this with me?" He said sounding genuinely confused and disappointed, "we are two detective doing drugs on a Friday night, look at me right now…" She said looking down at her attire.

"First of all we aren't drug addicts and second, I know what we are but it doesn't mean it has to be all we are plus I think you look sexy," He said looking down at her chest to avoid the intimacy of her eyes and to steal another cheap glance at her breasts.

"You, you think, I look sexy?" she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest in misbelieve. It was the first time she heard Elliott speak in such a way with her.

"Yeah I do," Elliot handed her over his apple to take a bite.

_You don't look too shabby yourself.. _

Olivia said to herself looking at the light stubble across his face and his wet soft lips, _so fucking tempting.. _

Two can play this game.

As she took the apple from him their fingertips touched and she felt heat. Her eyes stayed locked on his until she sucked on a piece of the juicy apple before biting down, her eyes ventured over to his chest. She chewed slowly and continued to stare down his body much as what he did to hers. Her eyes stopped right below the drawstring of his sweats but her eyes quickly darted down to her own feet when she was afraid that her eyes were lingering for too long.

Elliot didn't flinch or use his hands of a pillow to cover up but remained still and looked at her blush.

_Just touch it, we are both grown ups- a single touch can't be all that bad…_

Elliot silently cursed himself for thinking such things, he wasn't even fully hard but she had him going enough by just looking at her suck on an apple.

_Get it together, Stabler. _

He reached down beside their bodies and lightly wrapped his hand around hers, Olivia's eyes shot back up to his face.

"What was your dream about?"

"Us… I actually let myself believe it was real too," Olivia said speaking low and looking down at his lips that were inches away from his.

He looked at her in a way that convinced her that they could speak without words. He leaned forward and her lips met his half way. It was a slow warm wet kiss that was innocent and hopefully but was a kiss that wasn't meant for friends to engage in.

She felt herself pulling away but every time she stopped it was to steal air and for her tongue to playfully touch the tip of his.

His hand had placed the apple down on the table beside them and her hand dropped from his and cupped his face.

She heard the apple fall onto the ground but it didn't distract her actions in the least bit.

It felt so strangely familiar and comfortable to kiss him; they had chemistry in a way that she never dared to allow herself to think about before.

"This cant be real…" He moaned in between kisses, she felt him smile against her lips.

The side of a large hand brushed up purposely against her breast, rubbing against her nipple enough to make it grow erect.

She stopped holding herself back and let a moan escape from her lips. Without a word she got up and straddled him with each leg over his sides. Elliott pulled her close to him so that he was hard against her and kissed her neck.

Olivia didn't know if she was still high, if she was suffering from mild heat stroke or that simple kisses were making her float on air with skin that was burning her wherever his hands or mouth went.

Elliott cupped her ass in his hands and gave her a light squeeze, directing her to move on top of his erection.

Olivia rubbed her hands on his hard chest and felt the friction of her slow moving pelvis against his thick member making her panties wet.

"This isn't real" she moaned into his ear as her mouth planted a kiss on the smooth skin below his ear making it along his jaw line.

He felt his own hips thrusting up to meet hers and couldn't keep his hands still; he couldn't touch enough of her skin. He moved his hands under her shirt. The rough texture of his hands moved, soothing yet arousing the smooth skin of her flat belly. Whenever his hands went goose bumps were soon to follow. He moved his hands up to cup her bare breasts in his hands feeling nipples fully erect with the single stroke of his thumb.

She was made to perfectly fit in his hands. Perky and round mounds in his hands with hard nipples in between his finger tips, he liked hearing her moan with every pinch of his fingers.

He wanted to see what colour her nipples were, he needed to find out how it felt to be inside her, to taste her. There were no more options or excuses. He wasn't married, they weren't in a professional setting, and none of it mattered anymore.

Olivia wanted to have sex with him; she wanted him to make love to her with the intentions of fucking her hard afterwards but not yet. This had to last because knowing her luck she was bound to wake up at any second.

She began to pull away with her kisses but her hips weren't willing to comply just yet. She slowed down and kissed him in individual pecks till she stopped.

His hands stopped moving but remained to hold her.

"You okay?" He asked wondering what he did wrong.

"Yeah I'm very good, how are you?" She said smiling at him and feeling rather proud of herself for fighting the mother of all temptations.

"I think you know how I am," Elliot replied as he moved up against her to remind her of what she started.

"Are you hot?" She asked him looking at the thin fabric cling to the muscles of his chest. He simply nodded and held onto her hips, not willing to let go just yet.

"Want to go up on the roof top?" Olivia felt bad for leading him on but she wanted it to be more than quick sex on her bed that would only guarantee awkwardness.

"Yeah just give me a minute in here ill be out in a second," He said not feeling ready to walk outside in the current state his body was in.

She smiled and knew why he needed a moment to himself and got up and went to wait in her living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Left. Right. Left. Right. Almost at the top. Just a few more steps. Left foot. Right foot. Here.

She could feel Elliott's eyes violating the bare flesh of her thighs as she led him up the dark staircase. They were so close but compared to the brief yet heated encounter in her bedroom, now they seemed way too far apart. He followed close behind as she reached the top of the staircase leading to the rooftop. Elliott's hands felt magnetic to her skin. He wanted to hold her tightly and push her against the wall. He had prayed in her bedroom for his erection to go down as she walked out into her living room. For so long he had visualized, smelt and tasted her intimately in his fantasies. She was too close to him now. He wanted her. He needed her. He craved her. Her senses heightened and his bodies' yearning was no longer containable.

The second her hand reached for the door knob his hands held her hips and spun her around. He was now face to face with her on the step second to the top of the landing. Their eyes met and were glued in unison. As he went forward, he expected her to go back but it was the opposite. His hands planted on her hips moved forward to meet his pelvis with a light brush. Her hips grounded up to meet his briefly as her hands reached up to hold the sides of his face. Her thumb carelessly stroked the rough stubble on his jaw line. His tongue peaking out from his mouth, wet and thirsty of her skin, her mouth or anywhere he could taste. Olivia leaned forward her mouth meeting his immediately. They introduced themselves to a teasing kiss, an intoxicating connection between two familiarized yet foreign bodies. His tongue opened her mouth and didn't hesitate to pet hers with gentle strokes. They were eager and their mouths never stopped. Careless stokes and fervent fingers, _Oh El._

His hands griped her hips and as he pressed her against the wall, she dug her hands into his bare biceps. "I can't wait anymore, I have been trying…" Elliott moaned in between heavy breaths as his hands rubbed the bare skin of her flat belly.

"What have you been trying?" Olivia hotly whispered into his ear, her breath tickling his bare neck.

"I've been trying not to think about you- trying so…" She kissed his neck, "so hard" he said as he moved his stiff bulge in his pants over the front of her thin shorts.

"Fuck me…" She moaned as she ran her hand down in-between their joining bodies to cup his thickness in her hand.

"That's the thing Olivia," Elliott started to say as he put his hand inside the waistband of her short boxer shorts. "I want to do more than just fuck you, you have no idea," he said.

He smiled against her lips as he noticed her bare skin was lacking panties and he parted her with his finger tips. He rubbed his thumb against her slick button of nerves, applying pressure to the one place that made her numb in a state of euphoria.

"What else do you want to do besides…fucking me," Her voice was so soft; it sounded like she was pleading to be pleasured.

"I want to find out what you taste like, I want to be inside of you, _christ _you have no clue," He said as his fingers plunged in and out of her body. She couldn't handle it. She didn't know how to handle his blunt confessions with the taunting pressure of his fingers buried inside of her body.

She didn't know what to say and even if she had, the words weren't participating with her mouth; no sound would have come out. This was her friend, her best friend. Elliott- her partner. _God, Elliott, my partner finger fucking me in a stairwell_.

"But right now isn't the time for that, I want to fuck you right here," He whispered as he placed his hand over top of hers as she stroked his cock thru the thin fabric of his sweats.

"Here?" She said raising her eyebrow at him. Elliott simply nodded and kissed her hard and wet on the lips. His fingers slid out of her wetness and he pulled her shorts down. It was then that she came to the realization that he was inside her but not the way she thought about so many times before. She watched him back away from her to untie his drawstring pants like all the previous times when he would discuss a case with her in the change rooms. Except this time he didn't hold the strings loosely in his hands. This time he wasn't married. This time he wasn't in the process of taking off his pants to jump into the shower after working out. Right now he was letting his pants hit the floor because he was going to fuck her.

_Please, El. _

She felt so sexy, so mischievous and outrageous. A tenant could walk up at any point; someone could look out of their door on the second last floor and see him pulling her shorts down to make way for his throbbing cock.

The possibility of attracting an audience excited Olivia and Elliott was too far gone to the fact that they he was going to enter her body to give a flying fuck.

He looked her directly in the face and swept her bangs to the side so he could watch her face perfectly as he pushed himself into her tight opening.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, he kissed her throat. He felt warmth, hope and passion inside of her. She was so warm. If he could describe the exact moment he entered her body he would have called it bliss and nothing less than that.

Her long legs wrapped around his waist as he held onto her body tightly. He thrusted upwards and moved deeper inside of her with more force causing a loud moan to escape from her lips.

His hips never stopped moving, he couldn't stop if he wanted to. She felt weightless in his arms, all he felt was the tightness of her walls surrounding him and her warm wetness covering him. "Shhhhuuu," he said as he put his hand lightly over her mouth to silence her noises of pleasure. They both wanted this to last but it was too good to be silent, she wanted to scream and cry in pleasure. She bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from making noise and to silence her own voice. She didn't trust herself or her mouth, there was no more censoring and that scared her.

_I love you, I can't help it. I love this. I love you. Never stop. I fuckin' love when you do that. _

Olivia slowly dropped her legs and held onto his shoulders tightly as he thrusted himself inside just to slowly pull out.

Elliott was done talking; Olivia was growing anxious to reach her peak. She was so close and he knew that his endurance wasn't going to last for much longer.

He lifted up her shirt and took one of her erected nipples into his mouth between his teeth and tongue.

"Fuck, Elliott…" She moaned loudly, his hand covered her mouth and she took one of his fingers into her mouth.

His body was so large, so protecting and so overpowering against hers. The smooth skin of her breasts was sticking against the thick sweaty, muscle of his chest. Her small delicate hands were clutching on to his defined muscles with aggression. She fought to hold on to his skin as his tongue worked at the delicate surface of her nipple with his cock buried deep inside of her. He kissed her breast before pulling his mouth away and looked down in between their naked bodies. He couldn't believe that he was inside her. He shut his eyes tightly and felt the universe around him spin hysterically. He opened his eyes and looked down and could barely tell where he ended and where she began.

Olivia released her grip on his arms and squeezed his muscular ass in her hands to encourage him his thrusts. She was so close, she was there. He held on to her tight and picked her up off the ground and fucked her. This wasn't his imagination; this wasn't a hallucination or a dream. He was fucking her. _" Elliott…jesus, fuck,"_Olivia moaned out loudly in between shaky breaths as her orgasm took over her bodies.

Just as her walls tightened around him as her fingertips down to her toes went numb, he came deep inside of her body.

The drug high they had earlier that night felt completely useless compared to the high their bodies were running on now.

He didn't stop his thrusts all together but slowed his pace down until he could gain better composure of himself and his breath.

Her heart was pounding so loudly that she could feel it in her chest feeling like it would burst any moment. No longer did she care if someone looked up the staircase and caught him holding her up against the wall. They just reached their climaxes and together their walls came crashing down. Not once did work or their professional relationship enter either one of their minds. He was hesitant on pulling out of her in fear that the minute he left her body that all the thoughts would flood back to his mind. He didn't want to think that what they did was wrong, it felt way too right.

Olivia dropped her legs from around her voice. She held onto him because she wasn't ready to let go of him emotionally and physically she didn't know if her shaky legs would give out on her.

He kissed her deeply as he slowly pulled himself out of her. She moaned into his mouth and felt a shiver overpower her skin.

"Ready for more?" Elliott said laughing against her neck as he kissed her neck and smoothed down the bunched up wife beater she had up around her breasts.

" El…" She said as she pulled on her shorts and watched him pick his pants up from the floor around his ankles.

"Yeah," He responded while he tied his pants back up.

"What the fuck was that?" She asked as she smoothed down her wrinkled sweaty shirt.

"I don't know," He smiled, taking her hand into his as he reached for the rooftop doorknob.

"I think we got a little distracted on our way up here," Olivia said as she sighed at the sensation of feeling the breeze hit her sweaty skin.

" I have been distracted for the past eight years, that was no distraction," He replied as they walked to the guard railings of the rooftop to find the whole city was alive just like their bodies and senses were that night.


	8. Chapter 8

I am done with this story but I came up with this for now and there is more to come whenever some ideas come into play. Thank you for still reading and I love feedback!

It was exactly one week after he had been inside her on the stairwell leading up to her rooftop. They were high and the humidity in the air only added to the eight year fire ignited deep inside the both of them. They had worked as partners in perfect sync maybe even a little more in sync than usual which even caused Fin and Munch had asked them what they were slipping in each others coffee the following week. There were no remarks on Elliot's short fused temper from Olivia when they disagreed. As if one would taddle tale out the other for what they did last week, they both bit heir tongues more than they would have. They tried to avoid confrontation with each other but she thought he liked to fight and strangely enough, she would feel a small part of her get turned on. She remembered how aggressive and strong he was when he picked her up and held her against the wall. After last week Elliot didn't question her intentions when she immediately made her mind up about a suspect. He could disagree, she would have a rebuttle- of course but they were fine. They had been on a stake out; Olivia and Elliot were in a beat up Volvo while the other duo was less than a block down on the other side of the street in a construction van. Munch and Fin noticed that Olivia and Elliot's hidden mics weren't on. They just saw him reach other to rub her neck and leaned in to tell her something, she leaned forward, her shoulders shaking and were shocked to find her laughing.

"What's in the coffee up there seems like you are having a blast," Munch said into his microphone hidden on his sleeve but was doubtful that they would even heard what he was mumbling. They looked too involved in whatever conversation they were in that couldn't have been work related.

"I don't think you want what they got in their coffee man, cause you aint playing with my hair and giving me a shoulder rub anytime soon," Fin joked to Munch without having the other car pick up what he was saying. "Don't worry, I'm not a fan of ponytails," Munch said, microphone off.

The usual banter the unit had in between cases was still there, other than the spying on behalf of Munch and Fin no one saw anything. Nothing other than friendly flirting which wasn't anything particularly new to anyone who knew them in the early years of their partnership who knew they were before things got complicated.

It had been a while since they were okay; saying that they were great wouldn't be realistic for either one of them. Almost seven days a week would go by and the first thing they saw in the morning was blood. From a 4:15 AM call from Cragen that there was a dead nameless woman found naked near the river or a child being abused, regardless of what happened a week ago they could never dwell on it. The random act of intense pleasure wasn't forgotten but shortly overpowered by what they saw on a daily basis.

Neither one of them said anything about it until Olivia looked over at Elliot and saw how stressed out he was. Head held in rough hands, he was absolutely silent as he waited on hold on the phone before hanging up to dial again. She wanted it to be like last week, she wanted to be carefree and to laugh at randomness, have the harmless flirting lead into sweaty sex without apologies

"Hey," Olivia said as she started to pack her things away after he hung up the phone. This was one Friday night where she didn't want to stay in the station to do paperwork. She knew regardless of what she completed she would only be in the next day bright and early even though they haven't had a case in an almost record breaking three days.

"You heading out?" he asked her as he hung the phone up and crossed his arms across his chest.

She remembered holding on for dear life when she was against his chest with _those _thick arms holding her weight up off the ground.

"I think so, you?" She stated in a quiet almost shy tone.

"The kids went to some water park with Kathy for the weekend so I am not going to see them this weekend. I'm pretty beat but I don't want to go right to bed for some reason" he said as he shrugged his shoulder.

_Fuck the bed when there are walls around, Elliot. _

She nodded in agreement and kept her mouth shut.

"Do you want to…" He said but stopped mid sentence as Munch and Fin walked by to head to Cragen's office, continuing his sentence when he the door had shut behind them.

"Come by my place, if you're bored and don't have plans and stuff , not to say you don't have plans or get bored easily, but, I was just…" Was that stuttering? He was nervous.

"Shut up," Olivia smiled up at him and put the last of her belongings in her leather tote.

Twenty minutes later and they had arrived in dead silence at his bland yet surprisingly well organized and tidy home. Olivia could have sworn that this was the first time she had ever saw his home finished. Not when there were cardboard boxes everywhere and big boxes of dishes still wrapped up, collecting dust and being un-used on the counter. She was surprised that he had managed to do it on his own, it wasn't extremely fashionable but it was comfortable. It was Elliot.

"Grab a beer; I am going across the hall for a second, stay here okay?" He said as he looked around his fireplace for something before he even got a chance to toss his keys down on his coffee table.

Olivia took a seat on his couch and looked at him puzzled at what he was on a hunt for.

She heard him exclaim in a hushed tone when he put scrunched up bills behind a cigar box that was still sealed, he would never think of smoking them and she knew it. She smiles at him remembering that his brother bought him cigars from Cuba on vacation and mailed them to the station on his birthday.

"Ill be right back," he said as he left without fully shutting his door.

She didn't turn on the TV but sat on his couch with her legs tucked underneath her. Olivia was thankful for the open window behind her; the black drapes were blowing against the couch with the slight breeze that came in. It was hot out but not humid, the air smelt like the last time they had sex. It was warm but not sticky, the air was surprisingly refreshing yet she was glad she opted for a white tee shirt and jeans to work today.

He returned five minutes later and had a smirk on his face.

"Come in the kitchen for a second," He said as he pulled her up off the couch, she held onto his hand for a few seconds before letting go to head over to the other room.

She sat on one of the bar stools going around the small ceramic island he had in substitute for a wooden dinner table. She watched the defined muscles covering his back move while he hunched over the counter to grab a kitchen appliance that looked brand new.

"I got one of these as a gift from Kathy, it was kind of like a happy divorce- _you are on your own to cook your own shit _kindagift and I have never used it," He said without turning around. This was the first time since the divorce was finalized that he had even mentioned being divorced. Olivia knew it was a big step for him so she didn't want to dwell on the topic.

"The Magic Bullet?" Olivia laughed; he continued to have his back positioned in front of her, Olivia's eyes shifted down to the bubble in tight denim. Whenever she was around Elliot out work since last week she felt young again which didn't make her feel guilty about checking out his ass in jeans.

"You watched that infomercial at 3:00AM too?" He shook his head and knew that they were too much the same for their own good. Olivia would have never admitted that the cheesy infomercial was one of the only cures for the insomnia that plagued her on a regular basis. "What a stupid thing for me to have, what am I going to do, make pasta sauce and strawberry shakes for dinner with this?" He put his hand inside his front pocket to pull out something wrapped in tin foil.

"Wouldn't hurt for you to cook every now and then, I am sure the pizza guy is getting sick of coming to this place," She smirked at him; he immediately turned around and shook his head. "Coming from Martha Stewart the bagel shop queen," He teased back, she dismissed his comment with the wave of her hand knowing that he was right. They were probably two of the most un- domestic individuals each one had ever known- it worked perfectly.

"What did you go across the hall for; I thought you said you don't know your neighbors?" Olivia said as she swept her bangs across her forehead to only have them fall back down above her eyes. Her shirt was starting to stick to her black bra and began to fan herself.

He turned around, ignored her and just smiled.

Olivia almost jumped when she heard the loud trinket start up and grind what he had put in there.

A few seconds later it stopped and he took out the detachable compartment holding the finished mysterious product.

"But the good thing about this waste of counter space is that apparently works good for one thing and under less than four seconds…" He said reciting a repetitive line from the infomercial that stuck in Olivia's head for a whole morning the day after she first heard it coming from her television.

She looked down to see ground up weed on the counter and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, "aren't you full of surprises…is that what you went across the hallway for, to buy narcotics, Detective Stabler?"

"It's kind of like borrowing sugar except I had to give the kid my last fifteen bucks for this sugar, sugar," He joked, she winced at his corny comment but couldn't help but smirk at him.

"So not only are you smoking up but you are buying it from a kid in your building who I assume knows your day job, correct?" She asked, she crossed her arms across her chest and noticed how his eyes went down to the opening in her v-neck tee shirt at her cleavage. She didn't mind his stares at all.

"Since when do you say, smoking up? And no he isn't a kid, he is a thirty-something year old stoner who thinks I'm a security guard downtown- I never bothered to correct him when we met in the elevator on Tuesday," Elliot smiled with his explanation as his hands pulled out papers from his pocket.

"So you just met him a few days ago and you just walked over and said what?" She asked him, she was rather amused with the whole situation they were going to put themselves in one week after the first time they did_ it_.

"I just told him I had a hot broad over and wanted to break the tension," He said with a serious face as he rolled.

"Thanks, you are such a gentleman, with words like that you almost make me want to take my panties off," She said to him, his head immediately shot up.

He could have easily came back with a harmless rebuttal but he didn't know if it was appropriate for him to joke as a friend with her about what they did that was anything but friendly.

"Don't even go there…" She laughed knowing where he was going, "Naw, seriously, you okay with everything?" He asked quietly as he continued his task.

"I'm thinking of telling Cragen that you need time off to go to rehab but its okay," It was her turn to joke and make light about the situation.

"So everything else, the other thing?" He asked as he lit the thick rolled up paper.

Olivia didn't say a word but her smile smoke volumes as he watched him, he exhaled a large cloud of smoke from his mouth before leading her into his living room.


End file.
